


Black and Blue

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Ice - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has joined forces with the Guardians to reclaim his Nightmares, who are wreaking havoc on the world without him to reign them back in. Jack is injured in the fight. Pitch reacts . . . interestingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be working on Chapter 2 of Withered, which I am determined to finish. However, I have an agonizingly hard time writing smut and the Guardians have been rolling around in my mind and it's midnight and I tried so hard and I blame beautiful writers like Lindzzz and Kalael for getting me interested in this wonderfully dark and beautiful pairing.
> 
> And tea was involved. I may have said, "Hold my tea and watch this at some point." I'm totally naming the series that.

“Jack!”

He can hear them scream. Well . . . one of them. He thought it was Tooth who had screamed his name. He didn’t know. All he knew was that the black arrow imbedded in his chest was releasing the black sand into his body. The same black sand that had killed Sandy once. Corrupting him. He was going to die.

He fell backwards, watching the Nightmares surround him and the other Guardians. They had gone from being a pest to being completely out of control when the Nightmare King had fallen victim to his own creations. Panic rose up in him past the pain as he watched them circling. They were what awaited him. They would be there as he fell into an eternal sleep brought on by the black sand poisoning him now. 

They galloped in frantic circles as the Guardians fended them off. Yes, Tooth had been the one to scream. He knew this because she was the one hovering over him as the sand seeped into his muscles. He started to shiver, the smallest of cries escaping his lips. The sand was burning, the insidious particles taking him ever so slowly. He arched his back, straining against the molten specks sinking into every fiber of his being.

“Jack, no!” she screamed again. He couldn’t see her. He could hardly hear her. He was slipping out of consciousness, screaming from the pain by the time a dark shadow fell over him.



Pitch was weak. He was just weak enough that the thought of having the Guardians help him reel the Nightmares back in had sounded like a good idea. Remind me never to let myself sink so low again, he had snarled to himself as he slowly built his strength back up. Having the Nightmares feed on someone else’s fear and not his own for a change had helped a great deal. He was coming to his senses again when he heard the twit scream.

“Jack, no!”

Pitch spun about to glare at the idiotically colored bird, only to have his attention ripped from her lingering form and onto the black and blue body writhing beneath her. Black slithered across his pale body, consuming him. His screams were earsplitting as the sand closed in on his head.

Pitch was never really one for improvisation. Carefully laid plans were more his forte, and usually he considered the possible outcomes before forging ahead. He had even prepared for Jack Frost to deny his offer to join forces, though he hadn’t anticipated just how much his refusal would sting him. However, what he found himself doing had not been a part of one of his careful machinations.

He rushed over to Jack just as the twit almost placed her hands on the spot where the Nightmare had pierced him. “Don’t touch!” he snapped, shoving her out of the way. She yelped as he positioned himself over the now whimpering boy. He was almost gone. The sand had just about corrupted Jack when Pitch grabbed his face and smashed his lips against the boy’s. The contact chilled him, but at the same time started the transfer of black sand from Jack’s body to his. The Nightmare sand would have killed Jack. It would only make Pitch stronger.

When the flow of Nightmare sand from Jack’s body to Pitch’s was steady, Pitch’s lips left Jack’s. He lingered just above the boy, the black sand swarming out of Jack’s mouth into Pitch’s. Pitch watched as the darkness left Jack’s body, making the boy, if at all possible, paler than usual. The force of the transferal made Jack’s back arch up into Pitch, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head while his limbs lay stiff on the ground. Pitch watched Jack as the Nightmare sand fled the pale beautiful body beneath him. And Pitch felt . . . odd . . . .

The more he absorbed, the more powerful he felt. The bottomless pit that had been his innards felt whole again as he felt his strength returning with the black sand. When his consumption ceased and Jack’s body went limp beneath him, he stood up and cackled. 



Shadows surrounded Pitch as his form grew taller and more menacing. His golden-silver eyes burned like white flames as a shark-like grin spread across his face. The whole lair fell dark under the influence of Pitch Black. Tooth gasped, the other Guardians ceasing their attack as the Nightmares cowered in the presence of their restored King. His laughing didn’t stop. He continued until the black horses sank into his shadows, leaving the rest of the Guardians unharmed.

When the room was clear of the Nightmares, the lair returned to its normal gloom. However, the sinister undercurrents remained. The Guardians were still armed. Now that the uniting threat had disbanded, they recognized the danger they were in being in the lair of an almost fully restored Nightmare King.

But he did not attack. He sank back into his normal form without so much as a leer at them. The Guardians remained rooted in place as he bent over to pick up the unconscious Jack Frost. Cradling the boy to his chest, he brought him to the nearest Guardian, North.

The other Guardians stared in dismay as he handed Jack over to the Guardian of Wonder without argument. When Jack’s body left his arms, Pitch merely said, “Leave.” He disappeared into the shadows.

And the Guardians left, unsure of what exactly had just transpired.


End file.
